Érzések
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Tres viñetas, tres situaciones, tres sentimientos. Por que una loba es una loba, aun cuando se disfraza de Nadie.
1. Preocupación

_Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R. Martín, y sus derechos audiovisuales son de HBO._

* * *

**Érzèsek***

* * *

_**I. Preocupación.**_

Era simple entenderlo, estaba preocupada. Era simple para cualquiera, para una dama, una puta, un niño, una anciana, un caminante o un mendigo, pero no para Nadie. Nadie no debía sentir nada, no se pertenecía, así que no tenía derechos.

Nadie, con sus ojos grises y su cabello deslustrado, sintió la presión en su pecho del sentimiento, al tiempo que su cabeza daba una y mil vueltas sobre la cuestión que la embargaba. En un oscuro rincón de su memoria era de nuevo la niña-loba que huía del peligro buscando un hogar que no existía.

Allí de pie, al borde de aquel canal de agua, viendo su reflejo, se preocupó por primera vez en mucho tiempo del futuro, de ese que vivía y que sin querer no sentía pasar. Llevaba tiempo en ese lugar, no podía precisar cuánto, pero era mucho, y en todo ese tiempo solo estuvo pensando en venganza, muerte y en aprender, en ser mejor, en agradar a un dios.

«¿Y qué harás luego?» se increpó, frunciéndose a sí misma el ceño a través del reflejo. No estaba segura de que responderse, era la primera vez en toda su vida —en esa que vivía y en la otra que había abandonado— en que el futuro le parecía un espejismo irreal e imaginario en el que se perdía. Ya no era Arya, ni Arry, ni Nan, ni ninguna de las otras; no era tampoco Nadie, porque ser Nadie implicaba no tener ni futuro, ni pasado. Era una cuestión preocupante.

Quitó la mirada de su rostro, fingiendo indignación al descubrir que llevaba el que todos conocían. Suspiró hondo, dejando que el aire frío inundará sus pulmones y la brisa meciera sus cabellos.

Todo en su vida era una huida, de las costumbres, de los Lannister, del hambre y de su identidad ¿Pero luego de eso que quedaba? Solo la expresión mínima de lo que significa ser único y con ello, la preocupación indisoluble por qué hacer con esa diminuta parte del ser que lo representa todo y que nunca sabe que hacer consigo misma.

* * *

*Érzèsek: Sentimientos.

Bueno, aquí con otro fic de Arya, esta vez para el **Reto "El Norte no olvida" del foro Se acerca el invierno.**

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review (No sean tacaños) :P


	2. Tranquilidad

******Érzèsek**

* * *

_**II. Tranquilidad**_

El rumor del viento entre las hojas, deslizándose en el bosque como el susurro de las hadas, danzando alegres sobre la mullida y cálida alfombra que era en ese instante el piso, y el agua cantarina, dulce, transparente y caldeada, la arrullaba dulcemente con su goteo constante y desigual, eran la delicia de su existencia en aquel momento. Esa era la vida en el Bosque de los Dioses, tan transparente y mística como ha de haber sido la vida en el inicio de los tiempos.

Arya, perfectamente tranquila, dormitaba en los estanques, flotando despacio por sus canales y escuchando toda la vida que a los hombres se les escapa en su vertiginosa forma de vivir. Ella, ahí tumbada y desnuda, oía claramente las pequeñas pisadas de las ardillas sobre las copas de los árboles, el aletear coordinado de las aves en el cielo y la suave respiración propia, que trataba de no perturbar la inhumana tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

En su vida, esa corta fracción de tiempo que había pasado entre los cercanos muros de castillo, la tranquilidad no había sido algo ni deseado ni otorgado, porque ella solo estaba para correr aventuras y divertirse a sus anchas, creando los más desproporcionados escándalos con cada una de sus ocurrencias, y el resto de los habitantes de su hogar estaban siempre corriendo de un lado a otro para cumplir con sus deberes. Solo su padre y Jon parecían conocer la verdadera delicia de ese refugió, y ahora ella, que podía sentirse allí tan dama como para nadar entre los estanques sin ser molestada y tan libre que no deseaba jugar sino quedarse quietita y escuchar el mundo que la rodeaba.

Ella, la lobezna de ojos grises, podía disfrutar de eso cuanto quisiera, cuanto le diera la gana, porque tan tranquila estaba que ni en la realidad se encontraba.

—Vamos, chico —Le llamó Forel para que despertara, haciendo acto seguido un reproche— ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Sí, lo escuché. Tercera lección: Tranquila como las aguas en calma.

— ¿Y sabe usted como son las aguas en calma?

—Como los estanques de Invernalia.


	3. Alegría

******Érzèsek**

* * *

_**III. Alegría**_

Si a la pequeña Arya Stark le hubiese preguntado: ¿Que te hace feliz? Ella habría respondido inmediatamente que su alegría más sincera venía cuando podía pasar tiempo con Jon Nieve. Amaba cada pequeño detalle que podía tener con ella, tanto como si era por educación o por gusto propio, se alegraba tan solo de que le sonriera.

No era una condición natural de todos los hermanos, Arya lo sabía, nada más tenía que mirar cómo se trataban Sansa y Robb para saber que la alegre relación fraternal que llevaba con Jon no era usual. Eso la alegraba más que cualquier otra cosa, pues la hacía sentirse especial, por encima de cualquier cosa que pudiese interrumpir en la vida de su hermano. Entonces, por esas mismas razones, no podía darse el lujo de armar un alboroto al escuchar la confesión de Jon.

—Me alistaré en la guardia —había dicho.

Y lo que la indignó, por encima del hecho en sí, fue que ella tuviese que preguntarlo para que él se atreviera a decirlo. Se suponía que entre ambos no había secretos. Trató de no dejar denotar su angustia, si su hermano iba al Muro pasaría mucho tiempo para que ambos volvieran a verse. La idea no la seducía en lo más mínimo, además se estaría preocupando a menudo por si algún salvaje loco no lo había matado, o si no la había olvidado ya.

Los ojos grises de su hermano leyeron su pensamiento.

—No te preocupes, hermanita —le pidió, sentándose a su lado en el balcón que daba al patio de armas—. No dejaré que ningún salvaje me tumbe del muro, ni me olvidare de ti, eso nunca.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —contestó Jon, envolviéndole en un cálido abrazo y alegrando su alma con un deseo cumplido.

Él era su hermano, su amigo, su confidente, le dolería igual cada cosa que le pasara, pero de momento no se molestó en pensar en el futuro. La alegría la llenaba por dentro y eso era lo importante, sabía que para él siempre sería imprescindible.

* * *

Ejem... no podía dejar de incluir a Jon por ahí, ustedes saben que le adoro. Ojala hayan disfrutado de cada una de las viñetas.

Saludos :D


End file.
